All That Began, and All That Ended
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Things begin, and things end. That is what the world is about. But sometimes... you don't WANT it to end. (Has Ocs!)


**My first fully-FT story!**

 **Yayz! *3***

 **Warnings!**

 **-Many Ocs.**

 **-Starts after Edolas but before Tenrou. In this universe, Tenrou begins about one-two months after Lisanna's return.**

 **-Flames shall be fed to Natsu.**

 **-Updates may be far apart.**

 **-Possible OOC.**

 **-I watch the English Dub of FT, mostly. I'm sorry, but Laxus's voice actor voices Franky from One Piece, so I have to get the serious before the Elfman.**

 **... Don't ask. I don't even KNOW XD**

 **-Possible arcs revolving around Ocs. Probably will be replacing anime fillers.**

 **-Random Ranting in the author notes.**

 **-Short chapters**

 **That should be it...**

 **Oh! One more!**

 **DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SUICIDAL PEOPLE**

 **MY MAIN OC IS VERY MESSED UP**

 **Now that that has been said, enjoy.**

-Fairy Tail-

"Here we are, Florian-kun." Spoke a young girl with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"I don't want to be here, Amaris. What's the point of me joining a guild when I'm just going to die?" a boy, Florian, answered. He had jet black hair that barely touched his shoulders and sea green eyes. His face didn't show any of his emotions; it was almost as if he was a dead boy walking. In his arms was an exceed colored black, with patches of white. It had bright blue eyes the color of the sky.

"Don't talk like that…" The exceed murmured, reaching a paw up and placing it on Florian's face.

"Its inevitable." Florian said flatly.

The three were in front of a large guild, just a few feet from the door.

This guild was known as the strongest in Fiore.

Fairy Tail.

"It'll be okay." Amaris said, "We'll find you a cure. Everyone's searching for one."

"There is no cure. I don't see why you won't let me end it myself." Florian replied.

"Its 'cause we love you." The exceed said. Florian's eyes noticeably softened upon hearing those words.

"But I'm in _pain_ , Axel." he spoke.

"But we'll make sure you live." Axel, the exceed, spoke.

"Good luck." Florian sighed, knowing that they'd never give up on chasing the impossible.

With that, Amaris dragged boy and exceed into the guild.

* * *

We tune in on the two of the three staring at their new guild marks. Florian had gotten his on his hand, colored blue, while Amaris got her's on her bicep - it was colored silver.

"They seem really nice." Florian commented as he watched the chaos that is Fairy Tail unfold.

"I heard that they're the type of guild that preach about Nakama. I already like this place." Amaris said, before chugging down a cup of booze.

"Why are you drinking that?" Axel asked.

"I'm two years above the legal age, so why not?" Amaris grinned.

"It'll destroy your insides." Florian said cooly, "And I'd rather not deal with you drunk." the young boy was now fiddling around with a berry-shaped contraption that looked suspiciously like a bomb.

"And I'd rather not deal with your insides blasted onto the walls." Amaris deadpanned, "Stop making bombs before you hurt yourself!"

"I don't mind being hurt."

"And that's what scares me!"

"Does it hurt you?"

"Don't you even DARE!"

"Stop it!"

"Okay, Axel."

"Why do you listen to your cat?"

"'Cause Axel's normally right."

"You annoy me sometimes, kid."

"More or less than your brother?"

"... No one can annoy me more than _that_ idiot."

"I'm surprised he let you go off on your own."

"I'm not alone, I have you and Axel."

"... Still."

"I kiiiiiinda snuck away from him. I asked Demeter to hold him back, so he shouldn't come for me in awhile."

Florian paused, glancing up at the guild, "... They'll be like everyone else. I'm not their 'nakama'. I'm a freak that will die. Who deserves to die." he muttered, so quietly that no one would hear.

"Florian? Something wrong?"

"..!" Florian jumped slightly, "No, its nothing."

"Alright… Wanna go find a nice job to go on? We'll need a house."

"Sure."

-Fairy Tail-

 **Should I include the job...? .-.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
